Lisa Hamant
Lisa Hamant was the 12th place contestant from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. She is a former production crew member for Our Honor Defend through Winter's Cold. She is also the winner of the first unofficial Survivor: Time & Change summer season - Summer's Heat. Lisa was a member of the original Merah tribe, and although on the outs of the core alliance of the tribe, she managed to vote on the right side of the numbers early on in the game, helping to blindside Emma Shirley and Hannah Rensko. However, her loyalty was always a topic of speculation by many within the pre-merge Merah tribe and thus her fellow tribe members began to distrust her going into the swap stage of the game. At the swap, Lisa ended up pulling a Merah buff and was placed on a tribe with the three Kelabu girls remaining in the game as well as Max Gentile and Elizabeth Tzagournis. Lisa was labeled by the Three Queens alliance of Allie Donohue, Kelsey McCaffrey and Muriel Ossip as the most likely to flip to their side to help eliminate a Merah member and avoid a tie - they were correct, as Lisa helped vote out Elizabeth in the subsequent tribal council ceremony. Despite her willingness to work with the Kelabu girls, Lisa found herself at the bottom of the girls and decided to re-aligned herself with Max. Max was able to look past Lisa's betrayal of Elizabeth and collaborated with her on a plan to eliminate Muriel from the game using his idol. However, upon telling Andrew Schulman about his idol, the girls redirected their votes from Max to Lisa in an attempt to flush his idol and still eliminate a Merah member, in which Lisa was promptly eliminated from the game. Biography In my friend group, I’m the loud, energetic one, who is constantly curious and constantly questioning, while also remembering specific details. If a friend is telling a story, I’m the one who will remember the name of their childhood best friend the story is about, and will remind the others who this person is when they ask. This memory allows me to be very analytical, because I can utilize each piece of information I have stored to properly assess a situation. In the same way, I think my memory is one reason why my passion for languages has developed. I’m easily able to remember grammatical concepts and apply them to both Spanish and Chinese. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Lisa Hamant '''Major(s): '''Undecided (Pre-Law) '''Minor(s): '''Spanish '''Hometown: '''Cincinnati, Ohio '''Birthday: '''December 16th, 1996 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? The Undergraduate Law Review, Delta Zeta. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Silly, Talkative, Loud. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Shopping, binge-watching Netflix, and reading. What Are You Most Passionate About? Exploring other countries and cultures and getting to know people from all over the world. ' ' What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Hypocrites, waking up early, and typos. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? By junior year of high school, I was one of the top 12 girls on a team of 60, and got to go to the Nike cross country meet for the top runners at the end of the season, which was my goal from the beginning of freshman year. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I'm an A+ ice cream scooper. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? To actually go to the gym, to stop spending so much money on coffee, and to be a more productive person in general. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My mom, because she's one of the most unselfish people and she spends so much time helping my brothers and I with anything we need. What Is Your Dream Job? A thriving editor/journalist working for a big company in a big city. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Boston, LA, New York, or Madrid. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? I relate a lot to Kat Edorsson from One World, because she's very go with the flow and goofy, but she's also extremely emotionally intelligent, loyal, and cares a lot about the people around her. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I've been obsessed with Survivor since seventh grade, so I'm really excited to get to play this game on a smaller scale. Why Will You Win? People will think I'm very easy to read, but there's a lot of things about me people won't guess, which I think will work to my advantage. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? Nah fam.